


What's Your Sign

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Businessman Castiel, Construction Worker Dean, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas has a headache. A full on, temples throbbing, gritting his teeth, squinting even though he is wearing sunglasses headache- and he hates his brother. He knows that some of the blame should fall on himself for believing Gabriel's lie of 'just one drink', but the result is the same no matter who's fault it is: Cas is hungover and late for work."</p><p>In which Cas regrets being stuck in construction traffic until suddenly he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished something, so YAY ME.
> 
> This is fluffy cuteness and I refuse to apologize. As much as I would like it to be, it can't be smut all the time. 
> 
> (No beta, all mistakes are my own and feel free to point any you might find out if you can be nice about it.)
> 
> ECKC 5eva.

Cas has a headache. A full on, temples throbbing, gritting his teeth, squinting even though he is wearing sunglasses headache- and he hates his brother. He knows that some of the blame should fall on himself for believing Gabriel's lie of 'just one drink', but the result is the same no matter who's fault it is: Cas is hungover and late for work.

He reaches down to turn off the radio, the faint mumblings of his book on tape finally proving too much and gently slows his speed when he notices the brake lights of the truck in front of him blaze to life. Ugh...What now?

Traffic coasts along at a steady eight miles per hour until suddenly Cas is holding the brake flush with the floorboard just within sight of a large blinking sign up ahead. He squints harder, trying to make out the words flashing all too quickly: ROAD WORK AHEAD...blink...EXPECT DELAYS 8/17-8/21...blink...SINGLE LANE AHEAD...blink...BE PREPARED TO STOP…(Repeat)

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he grumbles.

He reaches into the messenger bag on the passenger seat, fumbling around for the bottle of ibuprofen that may or may not even be there. A sudden honk draws his attention back to the truck which is now about fifteen feet in front of him. He edges forward, closing the gap, and continues the painfully slow progress towards work. 

At this point, Cas can just make out the figure of a DOT worker on the shoulder of the road holding a sign that proclaims in bold white letters 'SLOW'. No shit, he thinks, finally giving up on finding the pills and returning his focus back to the truck. He rolls down his windows hoping for a breeze to get some relief from the late summer heat. He's already going to be late and hungover, best not to add covered in sweat to his repertoire. 

When there is less than a car's length between his Lincoln and the sign, Cas turns his gaze to the man dutifully holding it steady. All that can be ascertained is that he looks tallish and pretty built. Not overly muscular, but definitely strong. His hair is well styled and somehow he makes the orange vest look less ridiculous.. 

Five feet becomes four, then three and then Cas is passing the guy and all he sees are green eyes sweeping along the side of his car with interest. A few seconds later and he is passing a roller as it presses new asphalt onto the road and the smell of it assaults him through the open windows. He quickly rolls them up and the remainder of his commute is spent in thoughts of green eyes and trying not to puke.

 

•••••••••••••

 

The next morning on his way to work, Cas is so wrapped up in his book on tape that he completely forgets about the road work and ends up stuck in the exact same situation as the day before. This time when he reaches green eyes, those eyes look studiously at Cas instead of the Lincoln and the man's lips turn up in a smile. 

Realizing he is no doubt staring, Cas is quick to face the windshield again and the Honda he is following. The DOT guy at the other end of the construction zone gives him a little wave as Cas drives by and briefly he wonders when mullets came back in style. Cas makes it to the office just in time for the monthly production meeting. He spends a good part of the meeting thinking about freckles.

 

•••••••••••••

 

On Wednesday Cas remembers the road construction but takes that route to work anyway. He inches along behind a huge Ford pickup that is no doubt making up for someone's inadequacy and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He's not even sure why he's nervous, but the thrill of seeing the green eyed man again has him full of energy.

When it's finally his turn to pass, Cas coasts by a little slower than is strictly necessary. It's obvious that Green Eyes recognizes his car as he looks right at its driver with a smirk that says he knows why Cas is creeping by. Like the proverbial deer in headlights, Cas stares at the man when out of nowhere he is treated to an honest to God wink. 

Do people do that in real life? Do they wink at strangers? Cas doesn't know what it means, but he abandons the train of thought when he almost rear ends the Ford. His palms are sweaty and he arrives at the office parking lot with no memory of the remainder of his drive.

 

••••••••••••••••

 

The next day, Cas is ready for him. He has given up listening to his book, realizing that he can't remember a single chapter he supposedly heard so far this week. Instead, a Chet Baker tape plays to calm him down. 

As he quietly sings along, Cas takes a minute to read the big blinking sign that he hasn't even glanced at since Monday morning. It's the 20th, which means tomorrow is the last day of construction. It's also the last day for...whatever you call sharing fleeting glances with a DOT employee and then spending the rest of the day mooning over him. Jesus, Cas needs to take his brother's advice and get laid.

It's seems like no time at all until Cas can see Green Eyes' figure getting closer in his windshield. Just like the day before, he slows down to what is surely a comical pace as he approaches the man and stares unabashedly like a schoolgirl with a crush. That's essentially what he is and it dawns on him that he is behaving utterly ridiculously and basically embarrassing himself in front of a complete stranger who more than likely thinks Cas is a nutcase.

But then Cas is passing him and their gazes lock. Green Eyes licks his lips, biting on the bottom one and Cas is slack jawed as he feels his own face heat to a blush. He regains composure and offers a shy smile just before it's too late. 

Once a couple dozen feet separate them again, a glance in his side view mirror tells Cas that the other man's heated gaze is still on his car and when he reaches the end of the paving zone, the guy with the mullet gives Cas a thumbs up. When did his life become so weird?

 

••••••••••••••

 

On Friday morning Cas debates going the long way to work. It's his last chance to see Green Eyes, but it also decidedly marks the end of this morning flirtation. He's powerless to change that, but avoiding the end might help keep these few special moments alive in his mind.

In the end, the thought of disappointing Green Eyes is enough to find Cas on the same road waiting impatiently for the line of traffic to begin moving. His pulse is racing and he is immeasurably proud of himself for remembering to remove his suit jacket for this mornings drive. Craning his head towards his open window, Cas tries to get an early look at Green Eyes, but is disappointed when instead he sees the lanky silhouette of the guy with the mullet. 

Heart sinking, Cas inches along as usual, staring resolutely at the license plate of the car in front of him. It's a vanity plate, which he hates attempting to decipher, but he is thankful for the distraction from what feels a lot like getting stood up. "UZTHFRC" Used half race? Use the farsi? Maybe the driver is a linguist.

Out of the corner of his eye Cas notices Mr. Mullet waving his free arm around like a lunatic and whistling quite loudly. Cas looks over at him and realizes that the guy is looking right back. Is this DOT crew comprised of lunatics? He seems to be trying to draw Cas' attention to the blinking work zone sign on the opposite shoulder so he looks up:

 

HEY, BLUE EYES...blink...IN THE PIMPMOBILE...blink...WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME?...blink...I WON'T WEAR THE VEST….(Repeat)

Cas swears the whole world slows down around him as his breath catches but it turns out he himself simply stopped his car and zoned out. Moments later the annoyed honking starts. With one last shocked glance at the jubilant man holding the SLOW sign, who is now pumping his fist in the air, Cas resumes forward movement, sweaty hands gripping the steering wheel. What is even happening?

The figure holding the sign at the end of the zone slowly turns the sign from SLOW to STOP as Cas gets near. He brings the Lincoln to a standstill and Green Eyes approaches the open window with a huge grin on his face that appears at once pleased, nervous and hopeful. He leans down to look Cas in the eyes and there are a few moments of silence while they just _look_. Cas is caught off guard by the smooth voice that finally brings reality crashing back.

"So, yeah. We're wrapping this job up today and I usually love Friday's, but it's been killing me to think I won't get another smile out of you. I know this is weird as hell, but I swear I'm on the up and up here and I just want to get to know you. What do you say, Blue Eyes?"

Taking a moment to unabashedly look at green and freckles and lips, Cas realizes that nervousness is winning out on the beautiful face before him and finally finds his voice.

"I'm not a pimp."

The deep laugh that meets his ears at that is all it takes to transform Cas' dumbstruck look to an all encompassing smile. 

"You're a weird, dorky little guy. I like it."

If it is possible for a blush to blush, Cas is positive that's what's happening to his face right now.

"Um, I would love to have dinner with you." Cas reaches into the pocket of his folded jacket to retrieve a business card. "Sorry I'm acting so out of it. My mind was elsewhere when I couldn't find…" He looks up in embarrassment, "I thought you weren't here."

Green Eyes takes the card and holds it tightly looking Cas right in the eyes. "Nah, I was just waiting for you."


End file.
